


teenage dreams

by andrewslodge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, Coitus Interruptus, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Drabbles, F/M, Flavored/Colored Condoms, Fluff, High School/College, Humor, Humorous Sex, Implied Masturbation, It’s mostly smut lol, Make up sex, Movie Night, Nudes, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Poor Mary Andrews, Quarantine, Rated M for the more detailed chapters, Really I think it should be rated T, Sex, Smut, Socks, Varchie!Centric, Vibrators, cute nicknames, naked bodies, pillow forts, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/pseuds/andrewslodge
Summary: A collection of short and (mostly) sexy varchie drabbles based on their teenage years.(canon-compliant and alternative universe)
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 67
Kudos: 104





	1. socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Archie suddenly wants to keep his socks during sex and Veronica wants to know why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on KJ’s comment of keeping his socks on when he gets ‘frisky’, I had to write this.
> 
> Tags: Smut/Fluff/Humour

_“Socks”_

They’ve just about rid each other of their clothes when Veronica senses something _off_.

The couple are standing in Archie’s bedroom, buck naked, which isn’t irregular for them. They love each other’s company. Sexy or not.

Archie obviously doesn’t sense what Veronica does (there was something _off_ with him.) because he goes in for a kiss, wanting to move their rendezvous to the next step. 

Veronica is confused, he obviously wants to go forwards but he’s also holding back?

He tries to kiss her deeply, but Veronica doesn’t let him succeed. Archie pulls away, looking at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. 

“Ronnie? What’s wrong?” He asks. Veronica moves a step further away from him. 

“I should be asking you that.” She replies. Veronica looks up and down his body, figuring out the problem. “Archiekins?”

Archie follows her eyes down his body, landing at his feet. She can see the blush travel from his cute-as-a-button ears right down to his sculpted chest. 

“Yes?” He knows what she’s going to ask next.

“Why are you still wearing your socks?” She questions, a smirk on her beautiful face. 

Archie stares at his feet before he looks back towards his girlfriend with a cheeky smile plastered across his face. “It’s a comfort thing.” 

Veronica snorts, and Archie laughs. _Was he serious?_

“Archie, we’ve been doing this for two years, sure, we had our awfully-long break in between but you have never worn socks when we have sex.” Archie sighs at her response. “Do you feel _uncomfortable_ when we make love?”

The redhead grabs one of her hands before he speaks again. “No! No, of course not, Ronnie.”

“Then please explain, Lover Boy.” 

“These are my lucky socks.” Archie says, dead serious. Veronica tries her hardest not to laugh at him but she can’t help but burst out into laughter at her boyfriends _adorable-ness_. “Ronnie.” He frowns.

She moves her hand out of his and places it on his cheek. Archie melts into her touch. 

“I’m sorry, Archiekins.” She smiles. “Where has this love for socks come from?”

Archie blushes again. Instead of answering her question, he kisses her long and hard, wrapping a hand around her naked waist. 

“They’re just lucky.” He speaks before he pushes her back onto his bed. When she lands flat on her back, Archie hovers over her and kisses her with force. 

It doesn’t take them long to get into their routine. Hands and mouths are everywhere they can be, bodies are aligned and moans are in the air.

  
  
  
  


Veronica is sitting on his lap, slowly grinding on him with every movement she makes. Her head is thrown back in pleasure, his eyes are closed, trying to feel every inch of his gorgeous girl on top of him.

Archie can tell she’s close, he is too. He moves his legs by bending them, planting each of his sock-covered feet beside her. Archie grabs her hips and thrusts up into her.

As they’re both about to reach their ecstasy, Veronica hands fall back to his feet. She pulls away suddenly, feeling the rough material of his grubby socks. 

“Archie, please take the socks off.” Veronica begs. She was _so fucking close_ and they were distracting her. 

This time, on the edge of orgasm, Archie quickly kicks his socks of and flips her over, fucking her into oblivion.

“Holy shit.” Archie pants as he flops next to her. 

“That was amazing, as always Archiekins, but are you going to tell me about the socks now?” Veronica asks, seeking an answer. 

Archie looks at her, both of them still out of breath from their previous activities. 

“Reggie told me it feels better.” He admits, totally oblivious to the tricks of Reggie Mantle.

Veronica chuckles, kissing his cute face. “Oh Archiekins, don’t listen to everything Reginald says.”

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on Tumblr @softvxrchie


	2. movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Archie builds a blanket fort for his and Veronica’s movie night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Leah <3  
> Tags: Fluff!!

_Movie Night_

  
  
  
  
  


They never get to do this. Archie is always so busy with his music, and Veronica is always too busy studying. But tonight is going to be their night. It is going to be filled with heaps of cheesy rom-coms and junk food, and it will probably end with them naked and in bed.

College hit them both in the face with how much time they _didn’t_ have. Both of them were loving their college experience, even if they were only a semester in, but they miss each other.

  
  
  


Archie is scrolling through his instagram when he sees a post from one of Veronica’s new friends. He and his boyfriend had set up a _blanket fort_ to watch Netflix. 

Knowing she wouldn’t be over for another hour, _Friday’s were so long for her,_ and also knowing his roommate was away on a trip, Archie walks to his closet.

Before he had left for New York, Mary had gone overboard with most things. Blankets being one of them.

He grabs as many blankets as he can, carrying them to his bunk-bed. Archie climbs halfway up the wooden ladder after dumping the comforters on the floor, except for one who he keeps in his hands. 

“How am I going to do this?” Archie asks himself, not meaning to speak out loud.

Archie hops off the ladder so he can shove the large blanket under the mattress of the higher bunk. Once he’s done, the material hangs down to the floor, completely covering up his bed - _the bottom bunk._

“Awesome.” He praises himself. 

The redhead picks up another blanket and reheats his actions, this time placing it at the end of the bed so the bottom bunk is completely covered and nobody can see through.

He won’t lie, he’s _definitely_ proud of himself, _Ronnie was going to love this._

Archie pulls open one of the blankets so he can get onto his bed. It _is_ a tight squeeze, but they loved to cuddle after a long day of not seeing each other, so he knew it wouldn’t be a problem.

But it’s dark.

He lays on his bed, trying to brainstorm ideas. Sure, darkness wasn’t a problem when you watch a movie but Archie wanted a little bit of light so he could actually see his gorgeous girl. 

Suddenly remembering the silly _music note lights_ Veronica had bought him for no reason, that were sitting in his bedside table, Archie hops up - _almost pulling down the whole thing_ \- to grab the lights and three _double A_ batteries. 

He unravels the fairy-lights from their packaging and smiles at the multi-colored music notes. _She is so cute._

Archie finds some _scotch tape_ and sticks the lights to the wall, something he’ll probably get in trouble for if Harry (his roommate) ever found out.

He grabs as many pillows as he can, Harry’s included, and throws them through the small entrance of his fort. 

Once everything is laid out, his laptop included, Archie smiles, _extremely_ proud of himself.

_Hopefully, she will love it._

  
  
  
  


Archie is laying in the fort when he hears a knock at his dorm door. “It’s open!” He yells, not wanting to leave his place.

“Archiekins?” He hears a voice say, _her voice._ “What’s so important that you couldn’t even open the door for me?” Veronica grumbles.

He can’t see her, but he can hear her take her heels off and throw them to the floor. 

“What’s this?” She asks, pulling open the blankets to see his face with a huge smile planted on it. Any annoyance from the day she has, soon disappears and the pure joy on her boyfriend's face. “Archiekins, this is beautiful.”

He scoots over to the wall as far as he can so she can fit her tiny body next to his. “I thought we could have a movie night.” He chuckles.

Veronica lays on her side and snuggles her head into his neck. Archie strokes a hand through her raven locks, soothing her. 

“Bad day, baby?” He whispers, placing tiny kisses all over her hair. 

“I just want to cuddle.” She mumbles into his neck, tickling him with her words. He chuckles and pulls her face up to his, kissing her.

Their kiss doesn’t last longer than thirty seconds, but it’s enough for them. Veronica lays her head back to its former position in his neck while he sets up netflix on his computer. 

“To all the boys?” He asks, knowing it’s her favourite movie.

“Always, Archiekins.”

  
  
  
  


_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking prompts on Tumblr @softvxrchie :)


	3. stuck in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Varchie are in quarantine together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all!! This is no way supposed to be me sexualising this awful situation or trying to make this awful situation good, it’s just writing and we’re all in this together. Please everybody stay safe and listen to what your government are saying! I love you all <3 
> 
> (not beta’d so sorry!)
> 
> Tags: Tiny bit of angst/Smut/Humor

_Stuck In_

_A year ago, this would have been her dream._

She is currently shut in the Andrews house with her boyfriend, _and soon his mother_ , and for once in her life, she actually misses the presence of her family. 

Things were crazy outside, and she was happy that she was able to spend the _endless hours_ with her Archiekins but he was getting on her nerves. 

Like _most_ couples who were stuck together, their days consisted of unnecessary sleeping, eating and _sex._

They were together all day _and_ all night. Veronica knew it wouldn’t take long for them to fight. Their views on the _situation_ were different and both of them were frustrated. 

  
  
  
  


“Archie, I think I should sleep in the guest bedroom.” Veronica speaks as Archie strips off his sweats and climbs into his twin sized bed. 

They were on _day seven_ of being locked in.

“What? Why?” He asks in reply, sitting up under his plaid comforter. 

“We’re on top of each other. I need a break.” 

“A break from me? Thanks a lot, Ronnie.”

Archie lays down again and turns to his side so he’s facing away from her. Veronica sighs before grabbing one of his dress shirts and leaving.

  
  
  
  


It only takes Veronica forty-five minutes to realise she’s made a mistake. Did she really think she would be able to sleep when he was in a room next to her? 

Giving up on sleep, and coming to the conclusion that _yes, it wasn’t his fault, she was being unreasonable,_ Veronica climbs out of bed and quietly walks back to her boyfriend's bedroom, not wanting to wake him if he is asleep, but hoping he misses her just as much as she misses him. 

When Veronica walks into Archie’s room, he’s sat on the end of his bed, _Xbox_ controller in his hand as he talks into his headset. 

She stands at the door until he sees her.

“I gotta go Reg.” Archie says before he takes the headphones off and throws them and the controller to the floor. “Hey.”

“Hi.” She replies in a quiet voice. “I’m sorry, Archiekins.” 

Archie smiles and moves his legs so they’re touching the floor. He’s still clad in only his boxers and no matter how much time they spend together, she will _never_ get over how hot he is. 

She can tell he’s trying to be mad at her, so Veronica struts over to Archie and sits on his lap. Archie pulls away when she tries to kiss him so she grabs his stubble-covered face and _makes_ him kiss her. 

Veronica guides his hands to her waist, where he decides to move them further down, being pleasantly surprised with the fact that _she’s naked under his shirt._

“Veronica.” He growls. “Where are your panties?”

_They don’t do much talking._

  
  
  
  


They haven’t argued since that night. Now on day _fifteen,_ they are learning how to enjoy each other’s company in the unfortunate time. 

Archie and Veronica don’t do a lot in their new free time. They have binge watched nearly every _good_ show on Netflix, watched hundreds of movies, done lots of snuggling and have had sex in _practically every room_ of the house.

The couch is their current favourite spot. Considering the couple are spending so much time on said couch, it’s easier for them to just _be together_ there when one of them is feeling frisky.

_They weren’t expecting Mary to come home._

  
  
  
  


They’re laying on the couch, Archie inside her, his lips attached to her neck when they hear a car pull up outside. Too lost in the pleasure to care, Archie continues to thrust into her. 

“Archie!” He hears a voice shout when the front door opens. 

“What the fuck?” Archie squeals, covering Veronica’s body with his own. 

Lucky for them, the two were too into the moment for them to remove all their clothing, so the only body part on display is Archie’s bare ass.

“Archibald!” Mary shrieks, covering her eyes and turning around. Mary carries her bags up the stairs, giving the teenagers time to get covered. 

“I thought she wasn’t coming back until tomorrow.” Veronica sighs, both of them getting their clothes back on. 

“So did I.”

_fin_


	4. strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Archie buys flavoured condoms and Veronica is reluctant to try them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing Katiekins for being an amazing beta <3
> 
> Tags: Smut/Humor

_strawberry_

“Hey, Babe.” Archie greets as he closes the front door. Veronica is sitting on the couch in his living room, reading a book. 

His mom is out of town for work so the two have the house to themselves. 

“Hi,” Veronica smiles in reply, placing her book on the table after turning over the pages corner so she doesn’t lose her spot, “Did you have a good day?”

“I did, but I missed you,” He explains, throwing his bag to the floor before he walks to her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. 

Veronica wraps her arms around his neck, one hand moving into his fiery locks. The kiss deepens and Archie finally puts his hands on her waist, squeezing her skin. 

She opens her mouth to let his tongue move against hers. Their mouths fight for dominance but after a while, Archie gives up, letting her have the control.

“Did you get the condoms?” She purrs after she pulls away from his lips. They had run out after an intense night a few days prior. 

“Yeah.” He breathes out. Veronica kisses him again, this time only a peck before she jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist. 

“Upstairs, Archiekins.” 

  
  
  
  


Once they’re in his bedroom, Archie drops her on the bed before he strips his shirt off and throws it to the floor. He shakes his jeans off next and Veronica frowns.

“Boo. I wanted to undress you,” She pouts, climbing off the bed. Veronica walks over to her _god-like_ boyfriend and runs her left hand down his chiseled chest, moving it into his boxers. 

She wraps her delicate fingers around him. Feeling him throb in her palm encourages Veronica to move her hand, pulling a deep groan from his throat as she does. Archie watches herhand, not able to take his eyes off the source of his pleasure.

When she drops to her knees, he _whines_ , throwing his head back. Veronica slowly pulls his boxers down his toned legs, his erection bouncing free.

Veronica’s hand shoots straight back to his length, this time her mouth joining the party. She holds him with one hand, stroking what she can’t fit in her mouth. 

“Oh fuck,” He curses. His right hand finds the edge of his desk while his left stations itself in her hair. 

She only takes a little in at first, running her tongue around him before she relaxes her throat and swallows. Veronica hadn’t done _this_ when they first got together, and Archie has _never_ forced her to do more than what she feels comfortable with. But after the first time they did it, and upon realizing how much they both like it, it’s become a more frequent occurrence. 

Veronica bobs her head, her hands squeezing his ass. Archie stops himself from thrusting into her mouth, knowing she prefers to control the movements herself. 

“Ronnie, I’m gonna com-” He starts, his hips moving involuntarily at the tightening in his stomach, “Veronica, stop. I don’t want to finish.”

After she slides him down her throat one more time, Veronica pulls away, her breath coming in heavy. 

“Did you put the condoms in the nightstand?” Veronica asks as she peels her shirt off, followed by her skirt. 

“Yeah,” Archie answers, still out of breath from his _almost orgasm._

Veronica walks away from him before he sits on the bed, his legs like jello - _and he hasn’t even come yet._ She finds the condoms where they normally are, but she stops when she sees the box. 

“Archiekins?” Veronica begins, one eyebrow raised. Archie looks towards her with a _yes?_ “Why did you buy flavoured condoms?” 

“Reggie said they’re fun,” He explains, a cheeky grin on his face, “Do you wanna be on top babe?” Archie knows to ask her, even though most of the time it’s a yes, sometimes she lets him take control. 

Veronica nods before she plucks a condom from the box, _strawberry flavoured._ “Archie, when have I ever put my mouth near the condom?” 

“There’s a first time for everything, Ronnie. Why don’t you try it?” 

She ignores his comment, _she is not going to lick the damn condom._ He’s laying on his back, his hands behind his head, a smirk on his face as he watches her. 

“How about _you_ try it.” She mumbles as she throws the unopened condom on his chest. He picks up the offensive wrapper and tears it open, pulling the _bright red_ latex from the foil. 

“Are you kidding me?” 

“What’s wrong?” He inquires, a look of worry on his face. 

“It’s bright red!” Veronica exclaims. “Your dick is going to be red, Archie,” She stands next to him by the nightstand before she strips her bra and panties off, leaving her completely naked. 

Veronica walks to the end of his bed. She climbs up and sits by his feet, waiting for him to do his thing. 

“It’s not like you see my dick when it’s in you, Ronnie.” Archie deadpans as he rolls the condom down his length, “Come on, get up here.” 

Deciding to stop sulking, because she is horny and he’s so hot, Veronica climbs onto his legs and sinks down onto him in one movement. She throws her head back at the feeling of him inside her as his hands move to her hips to steady her. 

“God, Ronnie.” Archie groans as she bottoms out on his length. 

Veronica’s hands find Archie’s stomach, helping to balance herself against him. She waits a few minutes before moving, getting used to the stretch of him. 

The first rise of her hips gets the two of them gasping. Archie’s hands tighten around her waist but he doesn’t interfere with the way she’s circling her hips against his. 

When she next rises off his erection, Archie looks between their body and he _giggles._

Veronica, who’s eyes had shut from pleasure, lowers her head and scowls at him. “What’s so funny?” She snaps, stopping her movements. 

Archie whines when she pulls herself off him, letting his length bounce against his stomach. 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Archie apologises, giving her a smile he _knows_ will make her forgive him, “Come back.” 

She sits next to his body, staring at his _bright red dick._ “No. That is _not_ going back inside me. You ruined the mood, Archibald.” 

Archie grabs her by the waist and pulls her against him, this time, her core above his mouth, her legs either side of his head. Veronica shrieks playfully.

“Oh is that right?” He smirks before he’s bringing her hips to his mouth. The first swipe of his tongue against her has Veronica falling over on his body, her hands bracing themselves against his lower abdomen. 

Archie holds her tightly as he uses his mouth to pleasure her. Veronica keens against him, close to her release. 

She’s face to face with his dick, the red condom laughing at her. Veronica can’t reach him with her mouth due to their size difference so instead she rips the latex off, throwing it to the floor, replacing it with her hand. 

He groans into her folds, trying not to lose focus.

“I’m so close, Archie,” Veronica moans as he puts all his attention into her clit. Her hand moves sloppily against his erection, the pleasure he’s giving her is too much for her to concentrate. 

Archie sucks on her clit, a finger slipping inside. It’s enough to push her over the edge, Veronica’s mouth opens in a silent moan as her orgasm washes through her body. Her legs shake around his head when she comes down.

His dick is throbbing in her handl, itching to come. Once she can focus again, Veronica pumps her hand faster. It takes no time for Archie to finish, a guttural groan leaving his lips as he comes all over his stomach. 

“Fuck,” He swears. Archie turns her around and brings her against his chest, snuggling into her. Veronica grabs a tissue from his bedside table and wipes him clean. She throws the dirty tissue on the floor and it lands on top of the condom. 

“We should probably clean that up,” Veronica laughs, “Don’t want your mom to find that.”

Archie grimaces at the thought. 

“I know you didn’t like the color, but now you taste like strawberries.” Archie grins.

_“Never again, Archie Andrews.”_

  
  
  
  


_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @softvxrchie


	5. accidental nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Archie accidentally sends his nudes to the wrong person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to Katiekins for beta’ring <3
> 
> Tags: Humor!

_Accidental Nudes_

It’s not out of the ordinary for Archie and Veronica to send each other sexy pictures sometimes. It’s usually when they’re away from one another longer than what they’re used to. 

Archie does it more than Veronica. She’s normally the one who asks for the pictures, when she’s missing his gorgeous body.

_Today is no different._

She’s waiting for him in his bedroom and _he’s late._ Archie had sent her a text an hour or so before, apologising because he’s stuck at the gym.

Veronica sighs and drops back onto the pillows. She was hoping for a steamy night in with her boyfriend but instead she’ll have to indulge in one of the French romance novels she keeps in his bookcase. 

She only gets halfway through page one when her phone makes a noise. Veronica puts the book next to her to look at the new message, _it’s from Archie._

_Just got out the shower, be there soon <3 _

The little heart at the end makes Veronica’s stomach flutter with excitement. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as she sends off her text.

_The shower you say? Can I see? xo_

She can picture Archie blushing like he always does. When he doesn’t respond, Veronica assumes he’s already left but she can’t help but feel a little disappointed at not getting a reply. She forgets about it after going back to her book.

  
  
  
  


Archie isn’t exactly surprised at her _request_ . He knows she has a hidden album on her phone of the _sexy pictures_ he’s sent her before. It definitely boosts Archie’s ego, he loves the way she worships his body. 

Obviously, he’s totally done for with her _amazing_ body too, but Archie prefers to do the worshipping in person. 

He takes a couple of photos of his naked chest, towel hung low on his hips before he eventually chooses one he thinks Veronica will like. 

When Archie goes back to the messaging app, a text from his mom comes through, asking if he’ll be home tonight - _even though she wouldn’t be_. He quickly types back an answer before he sends the chosen photo to Veronica.

Archie smiles smugly, knowing how it will affect her. He puts his phone down and gets dressed before he sets off for home.

  
  
  
  


“Sorry I’m late, babe.” He apologises as he walks into his room. 

She’s laying on top of the comforter, her curves clad in dark purple lace. It was risky really, while Mary was supposed to be having a date night with Brooke, she could have come home at any time to Veronica half naked on her son's bed.

“Don’t worry about it, lover,” She replies. He drops his bag and walks to his bed, stripping off his shirt as he goes. Archie kisses her lips, climbing on top of her, “Though I was upset when I didn’t get the picture I was hoping for.” 

Archie pulls away from her body and there’s a look of fear on his face. “What? I sent it to you.” Archie babbles, panic sinking into his blood. 

“Well, I didn’t get it.” Veronica pushes him off her and grabs her phone off the nightstand. She shows him their text conversation, no picture present. 

A loaded pause. “Archie, who did you send it to?” 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He curses, running a hand through his fiery locks. 

Veronica can’t help but laugh at the situation. “It wasn’t of your _dick,_ right?” She giggles. 

Archie glares at her as he looks through his phone. “Ronnie, this is bad!” 

“Where did it go, Archiekins? Hopefully not to another girl?” Veronica doesn’t mean to sound jealous, but she can’t help it when her boyfriend's nudes are on the loose. _His body is hers._

Before Archie can answer her question, they hear the front door slam open. 

“Archibald Frederick Andrews, you are so grounded!” 

  
  
  
  


_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @softvxrchie


	6. get out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Veronica doesn’t want Reggie in her house anymore, so she takes things into her own hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for beta’ring katiekins <3
> 
> Tags: Humour/Smut

_Get Out_

  
  
  
  


“Archie, he has got to go!” Veronica shouts, throwing one of their pillows at his head. 

Letting Reggie Mantle stay in their guest room was only supposed to last a few _days_ , not a few _weeks_ , most certainly not a few _months_. 

“He’s our friend Veronica!” Archie yells back, “He has nowhere to go!” 

Veronica huffs and runs a hand through her raven hair. She loves Reggie, she does, but she’s so fed with his messiness, his loudness and _especially_ the line of girls _constantly_ parading around her apartment. Not to mention their sex noises. 

“Well if he grew up and treated Betty right, he wouldn’t be in this situation!” Veronica growls the last part of her sentence. Betty is her best friend, and she _loves_ Reggie, but the asshole broke her friend’s heart and now _Veronica_ is the bad person because she let Reggie into her home. 

“Archie, he walked in on us! Sure, he didn’t see anything but he could have!” 

She sees Archie wince at the possibility of Reggie seeing _his_ girl naked. 

“Ronnie, I can't kick him out. He’s my best friend,” Archie pleads before she turns around so she’s facing away from him. He comes up behind her and covers the back of her neck with kisses, Veronica sighs at the feeling. 

_He knows exactly how to make her give in._

“Betty is _my_ best friend.” Veronica reminds him. His kisses become more deep and she knows he’s leaving hickeys on her neck. “Get on the bed, Archie.” 

  
  
  
  


She’s consciously acting out her Plan A while she sits in her usual position on top of Archie. Veronica wouldn’t say she’s _using_ her boyfriend per se, and even if she was, he can’t really complain as she _is quite literally sat on his lap._

“You feel so good!” _She_ _practically screams._ Veronica can tell Archie is confused, she’s not usually this vocal in bed. When she yells a few more times, Archie stops her movements. 

“Ronnie, I love it when you’re loud for me, but Reggie is next door. I don’t want him to hear us.” 

_But that’s the goal, Archiekins,_ she thinks. 

Veronica ignores him and only gets louder. She does feel slightly uncomfortable as she likes to keep their sex life to herself, but she’s willing to do _anything_ to get Reggie to leave. 

“Hmm, right there, Baby.” She growls and it turns Archie on more. He almost forgets about Reggie but when there’s a loud noise from the room next door, Archie pulls her off him and flips them over. Veronica’s face is buried against the pillows, her ass in the air.

Archie pushes into her again,and her moans are muffled from the fabric covering her face. 

_Time for Plan B._

  
  
  
  


Veronica manages to last six weeks of Reggie Mantle living with them before she snaps. 

She is exhausted from the night before. Reggie and one of his bimbos were up all night being _extremely_ noisy and somehow Archie slept through it all. 

The raven-haired girl has just fallen asleep - _at two in the afternoon -_ when she hears a wave of booming, male laughter. 

_No doubt Archie and Reggie are playing that stupid racing game again._

To say she’s pissed would be an understatement.

She has to think about the idea that comes into her head as it could do exactly what she wants it to do or it could backfire. Horrifically. 

Deciding Archie being mad at her is the worse outcome, Veronica proceeds with caution. 

She strips off the old boxer-briefs she’s got on, her panties too, and they’re soon followed by the old Riverdale High shirt she’s wearing. 

With her perfect body on full display, Veronica exits the bedroom and walks into the open-plan living space. She struts straight past the flat-screen television and into the kitchen.

“What the fuck, Ronnie?!” Archie yells, grabbing a throw blanket off the back of the couch. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making bread.” She giggles, spread some flour on the counter. 

Reggie is babbling to himself, both hands covering his eyes. The dark-haired man tries to escape back to his room with his eyes covered but Archie has other ideas.

“Out! Get out, Reggie!” The redhead snarls. Archie gets to where Veronica is standing and throws the blanket over her nude body but she pushes it off, the material falling to the floor. Reggie runs into multiple pieces of furniture on his way out, and all Veronica can do is laugh. 

She feels a little bad for doing this, but she finally has her home back, _and her boyfriend all to herself._

“Veronica Lodge, you’re in big trouble.”

  
  
  
  


_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on Tumblr @softvxrchie


	7. how long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Veronica challenges Archie to wash her hair while she gives him a blowjob.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on something I saw on Tumblr, well it was shared with me lol. But I had to write it!! This is for the girls in the discord <3
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful Katiekins for being an amazing Beta, I love you 😘  
> Tags: Smut/Fluff/Humor

_How Long?_

  
  
  
  


She knocks on the door three times before it opens and she’s greeted by Mary. Veronica is slightly shocked as she’s used to Archie stumbling down the stairs as quickly as possible to let her in. Maybe he was still out. 

“Hi Veronica,” Mary says, a smile on her face, “I’m on my way out for date night with Brooke, Archie is in the shower.” 

“Have fun!” Veronica says. The two women chuckle together before Mary leaves, the red-door slamming behind her. Veronica stands at the bottom of the stairs, thinking about what to do next. 

She could wait for her boyfriend downstairs, surprising him when he’s done with his shower _or_ she could surprise him in a better way _._

Little games in their relationship aren’t uncommon, and Veronica is in the mood to play. 

  
  
  


When she gets to the bathroom, the sound of Archie’s voice fills her ears. She opens the door, the wood quietly creaking as it moves. Archie continues to sing a song she isn’t familiar with, completely unaware of his girlfriend now only a few feet away. 

Veronica strips out of her skirt first, pulling the expensive material down her legs, her lace panties following after. She brings her shirt over her head next, the garment falling to the floor with a soft swish. If it wasn’t for the sound of the music paired with Archie’s voice, he would have noticed that he isn’t alone anymore.

Once she’s clad in only the pearls around her neck, Veronica tiptoes her way to the shower. When she finally pulls the shower curtain open, Archie jumps away from her, obviously startled. 

“What the fuck?” Archie _squeals_ , one hand going straight to his crotch to cover himself. There’s soap running down the sides of his face, soap in his ears, his hair stuck up with shampoo. Bubbles cover the majority of Archie’s body, only a few patches of skin showing. When he realises who’s standing in front of him, he moves the hand covering his groin to wipe the water from his face. “Holy shit, babe, you scared me.”

Veronica giggles before reaching out for Archie’s hand so she can climb into the shower with him. 

“I’m sorry, Archiekins. I just thought I’d surprise you.” She ends the sentence with a smirk and Archie knows _exactly_ what kind of mood she’s in.

“Oh yeah?” He grins. Archie wastes no time in pulling her face to his, kissing her deeply. Veronica presses her body against his as her left hand finds his soapy locks. One of Archie’s hands stations itself on her waist, holding her as close to him as possible. 

They stand under the water kissing for a while, neither one of them hurrying to move things along. 

“You wanna play a game?” Veronica mumbles into Archie’s mouth after breaking the kiss for air. 

“Hmmm,” He replies, going in for another kiss. “What kind of game did you have in mind?” 

Veronica smirks again, and Archie can feel his pulse spike. “Well, how about we see _how long_ you can last?” 

Archie lets out a groan at the thought. “Inside you, baby?” He questions, his lips moving to her neck. He peppers kisses across Veronica’s pulse point, no doubt leaving marks around her throat. 

“How about my mouth?” Veronica asks and Archie _whines_ into her skin. 

“Is there anything else to this game?” The smug smile on Veronica’s face tells him everything he needs to know. 

“If you can _thoroughly_ wash my hair without coming, I’ll do whatever you want, _but_ if you come before you've finished washing my hair, Archiekins, you have to do whatever _I_ want.” By the time she’s finished, Archie’s mouth has attached to her breast, his lips around her dusty nipple. “That feels so good, Archie, but it’s my turn now.” 

The redhead whimpers as Veronica carefully moves to her knees. He’s already shamefully hard, just from the thought of her mouth on his dick. 

“Game on, Ronnie.”

  
  
  
  


It takes Veronica a few minutes to get comfortable on her knees, the shower floor more slippery than what she expected. Archie manages to change the direction of the shower head so the water is spraying against the wall and not their faces. 

The first pump of her hand against him has his head falling back. He’s starting to regret agreeing to her little game as all he wants to do is grab her hair and fuck her mouth. 

The sight of this beautiful girl on her knees with her mouth wrapped around him has to be one of the best things he’s ever witnessed. They do this a lot, especially when they don’t have enough time to go all the way, but this picture never gets old. The way her eyes look up at him while she goes down on him is the best feeling in the world. _It’s pure perfection._

Archie doesn’t let himself get too absorbed in the feeling - he wants to get her hair washed as quickly as possible so he can have his way with her. He grabs the bottle of expensive shampoo that she leaves at his place and squirts some into his palm before he lathers it into her raven hair. 

When Veronica _finally_ takes him into her mouth, his hands grip at her hair harder than he means to. Archie loosens his hold on Veronica’s hair before she starts bobbing her head over his dick. 

The redhead continues to forget about the task he should be doing, the feeling of his girlfriends warm mouth surrounding him, too much. Archie begins to massage the shampoo into Veronica’s scalp. He’s half hoping it will distract her so he can win this little game. It doesn’t.

Veronica proceeds to blow his mind. 

After Archie has completely lathered her hair with soap, he pulls her off his length and drags her to stand up so he can rinse the shampoo away. He whines when the delicious sensation of her mouth is gone, but he knows it’s not over. 

He washes her hair out as quickly as he can, his dick throbbing and practically purple. 

“I did it, Ronnie.” Archie says, with a sigh of relief. “Your hair is clean.” 

The smirk that covers Veronica’s face next makes Archie's stomach drop. _He really just wants to come._ “You forgot about the conditioner, Archiekins.” 

Archie throws his head back and groans. _Not_ in pleasure this time. “Is that important?” He asks, a pleading tone in his voice. 

“Is your orgasm important?” She giggles as she sinks back her knees. Veronica wastes no time in taking him back into her mouth, but this time she lets him slip into the back of her throat . 

Somehow all of the control that Archie had accumulated over the years of being sexually active disappears in that moment. As soon as Veronica bobs her head once, Archie’s orgasm overtakes his whole body before he can even touch the conditioner bottle. 

“Babe-” He tries to warn her, but Archie likes to think she knows his body’s warnings by now. Veronica stops her movements as Archie’s hand reaches her raven locks again, “Oh fuck.”

Archie lightly thrusts into Veronica’s mouth as his orgasm shoots through him. 

Veronica pulls off him with a pop, and the smug look on her face reminds Archie of their game. _Fuck._

“I thought you’d last a little longer than that, Baby.” She chuckles, making Archie’s face go red with embarrassment. 

“You’re too irresistible,” He pants, still coming down from his orgasm, “I just can’t help myself.” 

“Well, now you have to do _whatever_ I want, ” Veronica smirks, “so rock my world, Lover Boy.”

He doesn’t have to be told again, but maybe they should move out of the shower. 

  
  
  


_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on Tumblr @softvxrchie


	8. ronniecakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When Archie’s feeling particularly mushy and lovesick, and ONLY when they’re alone together, he calls Veronica: Ronniecakes and contrary to canon (don’t know that ugly ass bitch🤢) it’s his contact name for her in his phone too but she doesn’t know it. She finds out about it one day and laughs at him for a solid two minutes and then kisses his cheek and calls him a hopeless romantic. He refuses to change it even if people can see. he is, as we all know: a simp.”
> 
> or
> 
> “Archie starts to call Veronica “Ronniecakes” and she doesn’t completely hate it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Freya <3 
> 
> I loved this headcanon too much not to write it, and I owe Freya so many fics lol. I also love the comic vibes that come from this nickname :)
> 
> Thank you to the beautiful Katiekins for beta’ring <3
> 
> Tags: Fluff!

_“Ronniecakes”_

The first time he says it, she’s so concentrated on her work, she doesn’t even hear it. Archie doesn’t say anything else, instead he goes back to his studies and pretends it didn’t happen. 

The next time, it’s just after they've finished having sex, and Archie is feeling particularly _mushy._ She doesn’t hear him again, sleep over-powering her. He tells himself he’s _never_ going to say it again, because they are not that couple with awful pet names. 

When the words slip out of his mouth for the third time, Veronica finally hears him. They’re laying in his bed watching _Netflix_ and he can’t stop himself from saying it. 

“What do you want to watch next, _Ronniecakes?”_ In all

honesty, Archie doesn’t even know where he got the name from, it just came to him one day. 

“Excuse me?” Veronica asks as she turns to look at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. All Archie can do is blush. “Archiekins, we’ve been dating for three years and you’ve never called me that. I didn’t think you were the type of guy for over-the-top pet names.” 

Archie’s blush grows down to his bare chest, and most likely further as Veronica speaks. She’s right, he isn’t that guy, but sometimes he can’t help but let his inner romance out into the open. “Sorry, Veronica.” He mumbles. 

“Hey,” The raven-haired teen starts before she climbs onto his lap, her (his) shirt riding up. She’s not used to him using her full name unless he’s mad. “I never said I didn’t like it.” Veronica whispers it into his ear, and any embarrassment he had soon disappears. 

They don’t speak about it again. 

Archie and Veronica keep all pet names - except for her beloved Archiekins, and his Ronnie, _strictly_ to themselves. They know their friends would never say anything malicious or upsetting to them, but there’s something intimate about keeping it to themselves. Even if the names only occurred occasionally. 

  
  
  
  


“What did you have planned for tonight?” Archie asks as he starts to wash up their plates from dinner. With his mom away for work, the teenagers have the house to themselves. 

“I thought we could watch a movie in your room?” Veronica replies from the breakfast bar, a smirk on her lips. Archie soon mimics her expression, knowing _exactly_ how their night would end. 

“I need to have a shower first.” He explains and Veronica raises an eyebrow. She questions the point of him taking a shower when the two know he’ll just have to wash again by the end of the night. “I had gym today, Babe, I’m not letting you near me until I’ve showered.”

Veronica walks over to him so she can plant a light kiss against his lips. “Can I borrow your phone? I need to check on Cheryl, she went home early, and my phone died.” The raven-haired girl knows she could just charge her phone, but ignoring her parents is much easier when she has an excuse. 

“Of course, Ronnie.” Archie kisses her back before he leaves her standing in the kitchen alone. 

Veronica makes her way to the couch where Archie’s phone lays. It’s not unusual for them to use each other’s phones, the couple extremely trusting of each other. 

She’s not snooping when she finds it, and she’s so glad she did. _Her boyfriend is ridiculous._

It’s not that Veronica hates the nickname, but she can’t say it’s one of her favourites. But Archie’s new use of it, does make her smile. The last time she’d looked at her contact on Archie’s phone, she was down as just _Ronnie_ , a little purple love heart on the end. Now, that is replaced with _Ronniecakes,_ the same heart following. 

Veronica finds herself smiling at the name, the thought of them having something between them - no matter how little it is. 

When Archie returns from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, Veronica can’t help but giggle at him. “What?” The redhead questions, a puzzled look on his face. 

“Ronniecakes?” 

“I’m not changing it. I don’t care who sees.”

Veronica falls into a fit of giggles when he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder, carrying her up the stairs. “It’s a good thing I love you then.”

  
  
  
  


_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on Tumblr @softvxrchie


	9. good vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Archie finds Veronica’s vibrator”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It’s been a while since I updated this once but here it is! enjoy <3
> 
> this is definitely an m rated chapter haha. i’ll most likely continue this one, i just don’t know when.

Archie sighs as his phone tells him that he’s only got five percent left. He knows his mom will call him in the next couple of hours for dinner, and he  _ really  _ doesn’t want to leave yet. 

“Do you have a charger, babe?” He asks as he turns to face her on the couch. “My phone’s gonna die.” 

“Middle drawer, Archiekins.” Veronica replies, not taking her eyes off the tv. 

She doesn’t have to say much more, he knows she means the one next to her side of the bed. 

Archie gets up off the couch and makes his way to her bedroom. When he gets there, the strong scent of her perfume hits his nose and he can’t help but smile. 

He loves how she smells.

Once he’s at the unit, Archie opens the middle drawer and is met with a few wires and some products that he assumes are make-up. He rummages through the wires but he can’t find the charger he’s looking for. 

Archie debates whether or not to look in the other drawers, not wanting to invade her privacy, but also not wanting to disturb her from watching her show. 

He figures there’s nothing in there he shouldn’t see so he opens her top drawer. He’s met with some condoms, her glasses and some other small things, still no charger in sight. Her third drawer is next and this time when he opens it, the space is fairly empty but there’s one thing in there that jumps out to him. 

_ Her vibrator. _

The redhead can’t help but blush as his fingers trace over the silicone toy. He’s never really thought about her having a vibrator before as they normally don’t go longer than a day without sex. Archie knows she masturbates, he’s  _ seen  _ her do it, but never with a toy. 

Archie isn’t sure how long he’s kneeling on the floor, his fingertips ghosting over the toy. It’s bigger than what he imagined a vibrator would be, and he realises it probably does  _ more  _ than just help her out a little. 

There’s a vein on the side of it, and it’s scarily realistic - except for it’s bright pink color of course. It’s just not what Archie expected. 

It doesn’t take long for the images to enter his head. As his fingers feel how the silicone feels, he imagines the way her face looks as she uses it. 

Archie doesn’t stay there long, he knows if he lets himself get too far into it, his body will begin to react too far, and he doesn’t want her to know what he found. Archie puts everything back where he found it, and leaves. 

He slowly walks back to the living room, his face still red as his hair. 

“Did you find it, Loverboy?” Veronica questions, her eyes looking at him now. “Archiekins?”

“I couldn’t find it.” He murmurs, no louder than a whisper. 

“Did you look in the middle drawer?” She asks, an eyebrow raised. 

Archie nods. “I looked in all the drawers.” His voice is still quiet. Veronica’s expression isn’t what he thought it would be, instead she looks confused. Veronica doesn’t say anything else, instead she grabs his hand and pulls him back to her room. 

When they get there, Veronica lets go of his hand and walks over to  _ his  _ side of her bed. His face drops. 

“It’s right here.” Veronica says, pulling out the phone cord. “There’s literally nothing else in here, Archie, how did you miss it?” She laughs. Archie stays quiet and it doesn’t take her long to realise. 

“I’m sorry, Ronnie, I didn’t mean to invade your privacy, I just misunderstood you.” Archie explains, his voice in a pleading tone. He doesn’t want to make her mad. 

Thankfully, she doesn’t look mad, he can’t workout  _ what  _ she’s thinking. 

“It’s okay.” Veronica sighs. “Did you see it?” Obviously, he knows what she’s talking about. 

He nods. “Do I not satisfy you? It’s okay, Ronnie, I would understand.” 

“No! No!” She exclaims, her hands going to his face. Veronica makes him look at her in the eyes. “Archie, every time we make love, it’s  _ amazing _ . I promise, you  _ definitely  _ satisfy me.”

Archie closes his eyes and just  _ feels  _ how her skin feels against his. “Infact,” She starts. “Last night, you  _ satisfied  _ me four times.” Veronica pulls his face closer and plants a passionate kiss on his lips. “Especially when you do that  _ thing  _ with your tongue.” 

“Yeah?” He whispers, his lips not even an inch away from hers. “Have you used it?” This time, she’s the one nodding. “Is it good?”

Veronica throws her head back and moans. He knows damn well it is, and honestly, he’s getting hard in his pants. 

“Archie.” Veronica warns, knowing they don’t have time to start this. “You know it is.” 

“Where did you get it?” He questions. 

“Me and Cheryl went to buy lingerie, we came out with that.” She explains, her eyes still closed. He doesn’t move his hands away from her skin and hers stay stationed on his face. 

Archie holds in a groan. “So Cheryl has it too?” 

She nods. “It was new to the store.” 

Just as he goes to speak again, there is a knock on the door. “Veronica? Are you here?” He heard Hermione say.

“Be right out, Mom.”

-

_ Are you sure you can’t come over? _

When he receives the text, his heart drops slightly. He really wishes he could go and see her, but if his mom finds him sneaking out again, he’ll lose an extra two weeks of his life to go alongside the two he’s already lost. 

_ I’m grounded babe _

She only takes a few seconds to reply. 

_ I need you Archie  _

Deciding he can’t be bothered to text, Archie clicks on the facetime symbol. 

“Babe, I’m sorry.” Archie sighs when she picks up. “I can’t leave, my mom will kill me.” 

“Looks like I’ll have to handle it myself then.” She smirks. Her hair is slightly messy, and her eyes look tired, but Archie knows when she wants to come, she won’t sleep until she has. 

“Baby, that’s cruel.” Archie groans, his dick going against his mind. “I wish I was with you.” 

Her face disappears from the screen for a moment and then when she does reappear, he can see more of her. Her boobs are on display now, and her face is at a different angle. Archie almost comes in his pants when he hears the vibrator turn on. 

“Oh fuck.” He growls. “Don’t come, Ronnie, I’m on my way.” 

  
  


_ tbc _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @andrews-lodge + @archiesart


End file.
